civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
The Minstrel Boy
This article is about the song. For the novel by A. J. Cronin, see The Minstrel Boy (novel). '"The Minstrel Boy"' is an Irish patriotic song written by Thomas Moore (1779–1852) who set it to the melody of ''The Moreen, an old Irish air. It is widely believed that Moore composed the song in remembrance of a number of his friends, whom he met while studying at Trinity College, Dublin and who had participated in (and were killed during) the Irish Rebellion of 1798. However, the song gained widespread popularity and became a favourite of many Irishmen who fought during the United States Civil War and gained even more popularity after World War I. The song is notably associated with organizations that historically had a heavy representation of Irish-Americans, in particular the police and fire departments of New York, Boston and Chicago and those of various other major US metropolitan areas, even after those organizations have ceased to have a substantial over-representation of personnel of Irish ancestry. The melody is frequently played at funerals of members and/or officers of such organizations who have died or been killed in service, typically on bagpipes. Unsurprisingly, given its lyrics, it is also associated with the Irish Army and with traditionally Irish regiments in the British and other armies. Lyrics The minstrel boy to the war is gone, In the ranks of death ye will find him; His father's sword he hath girded on, And his wild harp slung behind him; "Land of Song!" said the warrior bard, "Tho' all the world betray thee, One sword, at least, thy rights shall guard, One faithful harp shall praise thee!" The Minstrel fell! But the foeman's chain Could not bring his proud soul under; The harp he lov'd ne'er spoke again, For he tore its chords asunder; And said "No chains shall sully thee, Thou soul of love and bravery! Thy songs were made for the pure and free They shall never sound in slavery!" A concentrated, single verse version exists: The minstrel boy to the war is gone, In the ranks of death ye may find him; His father's sword he hath girded on, With his wild harp slung along behind him; Land of Song, the lays of the warrior bard, May some day sound for thee, But his harp belongs to the brave and free And shall never sound in slavery!" During the American Civil War a third verse was written by an unknown author, and is sometimes included in renditions of the song: The Minstrel Boy will return we pray When we hear the news we all will cheer it, The minstrel boy will return one day, Torn perhaps in body, not in spirit. Then may he play on his harp in peace, In a world such as heaven intended, For all the bitterness of man must cease, And ev'ry battle must be ended. Notable performances and recordings * The song's popularity was substantially enhanced in the early 20th century by performances and recordings by John McCormack (1884–1945) a world-famous Irish tenor in the fields of opera and popular music – who performed successfully in many major live venues in the United States and Europe. McCormack was occasionally referred to as the "Minstrel Boy," (or alternately the Irish Minstrel) and this title has been applied to collections of his recordings. * It has also been widely recorded by many non-Irish performers, ranging from Paul Robeson to The Holy Modal Rounders. * The song is heard during the end credits of the film Black Hawk Down, attributed to Joe Strummer and The Mescaleros, an 18 minute version of the song featuring as the final track on the album Global a Go-Go. * The song is performed by the Canadian band Enter the Haggis on their 2004 album, Casualties of Retail. * The song is performed by The Clancy Brothers (sung by Liam Clancy) on their 1959 album, The Rising of the Moon. * The song is covered by The Popes on the album The Rare Oul' Stuff. * An instrumental version of the song was recorded by The Corrs on their album Forgiven Not Forgotten. *Parts of the chorus are used in various songs, such as John McCutcheon's "Christmas in the Trenches" and in the World War I song, I Didn't Raise My Boy To Be A Soldier. *A short but very lushly orchestrated version (the first four bars) was used by Wally (Angela Morley) Stott in several of the link scores for The Goon Show *A solo guitar arrangement of the tune, paired with "The Ash Grove," was recorded by Norman Blake on Whiskey Before Breakfast (1976). *The tune is used in the Black 47 song "Downtown Baghdad Blues" on their album Elvis Murphy's Green Suede Shoes. References in popular culture * The song's first verse was sung by the character Miles O'Brien (Colm Meaney) in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Wounded" (air date January 28, 1991). The tune is heard on several occasions during Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (usually in reference to O'Brien). It plays in the final episode "What You Leave Behind" when O'Brien is looking at his empty quarters and recalls his life aboard Deep Space 9. * The tune is used as the theme of John Huston's 1975 film The Man Who Would Be King but the lyrics are those of Reginald Heber's "The Son of God Goes Forth to War" from the Lutheran Songbook http://www.hymntime.com/tch/htm/s/o/sonofgod.htm. * The song is also heard in the movie The Departed, during a graduation ceremony of police cadets. * The song is played (in instrumental form) in the film Gettysburg as General Winfield Scott Hancock watches the Irish Brigade receive Fr. Corby's blessing prior to the battle. * It was used as background music in the Ken Burns documentaries Lewis and Clark, The Civil War and Baseball. * The song is used as G Troop's troop song in John Milius's TNT film, Rough Riders. *The song is both sung and used in Max Steiner's score in John Ford's The Informer (1935). *The song appears in the film Breaker Morant. External links *[http://ingeb.org/songs/minstre2.mid The Minstrel Boy in MIDI format] *Minstrel Boy'' in mp3 format Category:Ballads of 1798 rebellion Category:Songs of the American Civil War Category:Irish songs it:The Minstrel Boy